She Thinks She Needs Me
by Why Hedonists r Often Rated E
Summary: A fluffy RHr fic based on the song 'She Thinks She Needs Me' by Andy Griggs.
1. She Thinks She Needs Me

**disclaimer: i do not own harry potter; jkr does. i do not own the song; andy griggs does.**

**here we go.**

A teenage boy of 19 with flamming red hair sat on the couch in the apartment he shared with his girlfriend, thinking. Ron Weasley had been sittion in the same position now for about an hour, thinking about his girlfriend and what she had said to him earlier.

It had been a normal day. He had been sitting on the couch watching a soccer game on the TV that his girlfriend had insisted on buying, while she herself did college work. Hermione Granger had in fact been a witch, but her parents had wanted her to go to college anyway. Hermione had strong feelings for going to college, aspecially after her parents had died in the war, but had not really wanted to go to a muggle gollege, so she went out and found a wizarding college; the only one in Britain. She had 2 years left after she finished the year she was in.

"Hey, Honey."

"Yeah Ron?"

"You know, Dean was right, soccer is alright."

"Cool. Hey Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"A wonskie fient is whenever a seeker dives like he has found the snitch and then. . . turns sharply out of the dive so the other teams seeker crashes into the ground. . . right?"

Hermione was having mental difficulties from cramming for tests that she couldn't remember and had to ask Ron; he is the quidditch master after all.

"Yeah absolutely correct."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

She stood up and walked over to the coach and stood next to Ron. "Thank you. I forgot my book at school and wasn't sure if I was correct. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm lucky to have someone like you." She stooped down and kissed him. "I'll see you later. I told Ginny I'd meet up with her in the Three Broomsticks. See ya. I love you." And with that, she left.

"Bye. Love you." Ron said still entranced by what she had said to him. 'She thinks she needs me?' Ron thought.

Ever since then, Ron had been entranced and thinking. 'I don't believe she actually thinks that she couldn't live without me. I can't believe that she believes that I'm an all together person, but I just can't tell her she's wrong.

'She doesn't know that without her, I'd fall apart. I need her that much. She doesn't know that everything I do, I do for her or that she's everything to he and I still can't believe that she thinks she needs me.'

'I can't believe that she thinks that. You know, actually when she cries on my shoulder and when I'm holding her, that she is actually holding me. I don't think she knows that yet.'

'You know, the funny thing is that she thinks she's the lucky one.'

'I can't believe she thinks I'm this great.'

Just then Hermione Granger walked through the door of their apartment. Ron searched through his head to find a way to explain all of what he was thinking in one short little sentence and he did. He got up off the couch and walked over to Hermione. He took her hand in his and put a hand on her cheek and looked in her eyes. A thousand things wondered through his brain, but he was sticking to his short 7 word sentence.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione seemed speechless for a while and she had gotten extremely pale and Ron wondered what he should do, when all of a sudden Hermione gave a loud shriek and jumped (literally) into Ron's arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Yes, yes, yes, absolutely yes." She shrieked as she kissed her new fiancee.

"Hermione Granger, do you take this man as your husband?"

"I Do!"

"Ronald Weasley, do you take this woman as your wife?"

"I Do!"

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As Ron and Hermione kissed, the entire Weasley family stood, including the Weasley siblings spouses and children and a few friends of Hermione's and some friends from school. As Ron and Hermione broke apart, Ron picked up his wife and spun her around in the air. As he set her down she whispered,

"Ron, I still haven't seen you walk on water?"

He pulled away a bit and looked at her. She was smiling. He gave her a lopsided grin and rose an eyebrow. "I can fix that!" He whispered as he kissed her once more.

**so what did u think?i had fun writing this fic.r/hr fluff forever. it will never die.anyhoo, please review and i will give anyone a dollar who can tell me what movie i got this line from **"I can fix that!"** (ok i can't give u a dollar but u can still review)**


	2. HOLES

**this isn't a chapter, but an author's note...**

**THE LINE 'I CAN FIX THAT' IS FROM THE MOVIE HOLES WHEN SAM IS TALKING TO KATE...**

**in case anyone was wondering, 'cause i know u were...don't lie...u know u wanted to know...hahaha...**


End file.
